Melodies of Us
by Danse de Raven
Summary: Amu narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, touch me again and I'll tear that arm out." she seethed venomously. Ikuto raised an amused eyebrow before sauntering off, snickering quietly to himself.


Hey guys, it has been quite a while. I am so sorry for not updating! I was being lazy, but now that it is summer, I have more time to dedicate into writing. Anyways, I rewrote this chapter to fill in some plot holes and give more background information. The overall storyline has not change though. Enjoy!

.~.

A girl in a small changing stall had just pulled off her shirt and was now opening the door just enough to send her bare arm , she reached out to pick up the outfit that Utau had put there. However, her nails clattered against the table. Her frustration growing with each blind grab, each one futile.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked up and shouted, "Utau! Where is the_supposed_ outfit you _supposedly _put here? It's not here!"

A few seconds later, footsteps grew louder until she felt soft fabric thrusted into her grip. The pinkette immediately withdrew her arm and slammed the door shut, rattling the trailer.

Rustles of fabric from the stall as Utau sat down and applied make-up to her face. "Calm down, geez Amu…" she muttered.

The blonde had just closed the make-up case when Amu burst out panting. Utau stared at her, mildly amused. Amu looked back, her eyes softening,"Sorry…"

Utau smiled, walked over to her large canvas bag, and started rummaging through it. Amu watched from her spot, curious as to what Utau was searching for.

After a few moments, she tossed a chocolate bar to hazel-eyed girl. Catching it with ease, Amu smiled as she read the label.

"Thanks," she said, already throwing away the wrapper and now taking large bite from the chocolate bar.

Utau smirked, "I don't have a tampon to give you though."

Amu started choking mid-swallow. "W-When did I-"she sighed, "Oh never mind."

Another stall door suddenly swung open and out stepped a very short blonde who was clearly bored. She started to talk but a young woman suddenly walking in cut her off.

"Finish up girls. You have 5 minutes until curtain." She explained. The woman pushed up her glasses, brushing her red hair in the process.

"Sanjo," Rima seethed, obviously upset at the interruption.

"Control your anger, Rima." Their manager, Sanjo Yuukari, cracked a small smile. With that, she walked out, closing the trailer's door behind her. Rima huffed, crossing her arms and turning around.

Amu turned and smiled, "C'mon Rima, we're listening now."

She sighed, "Forget it. Where's Yaya?" Before anyone could respond, an extremely hyper girl jumped out.

"Riri-chii was worried about me?" she enveloped Rima in a tight hug.

"Don't f-flatter yourself." Rima replied coldly, nearly choking in Yaya's grasp.

"Don't hurt her, Yaya. You know that's my job," Utau said with an evil glint in her eye. Rima, now released from Yaya's headlock, fought back, "You lack dedication towards your job."

Utau cracked her knuckles, "Shall we put my dedication to the test then?" she grinned evilly.

Rima stared back, "You may fail the test _after_ the show."

Utau's eye twitched in annoyance. Amu laughed nervously, "Utau, w-what she meant was that we should get on stage now."

"Yeah! Yaya doesn't want Yuuki-tan to blow a fuse like she did last time." Yaya exclaimed, taking Utau and Rima's hand and dragging them towards the chuckled and walked ahead to open the door.

They walked out and took a few strides to the back of the stage. The bright sunshine and the distant chanting of their names made Amu smile. They were performing in a park today and the smiles of their fans made Amu determined to give it her soon as the quartet made it to their destination, Yuukari ushered them out. The pride she felt for them was visible through her expression. No matter how many times she would beam on them before a show or performance, her proud smile and bright eyes never ceased to show in the darkness behind the scenes.

On the stage, were two microphones a yard apart, each with a sting instrument propped up next to it. One of the instruments was a shiny, red bass and the other was a sleek, black guitar. Towards the side of the stage was a keyboard, and in the back was a polished drum set with the band name; _Maniactrical_, printed in large, bold letters on the bass chanting grew into cheers and whistles as each girl went to their respectful positions. Amu picked up her black guitar and Utau already stood at her microphone with her red bass slung onto her shoulder. Yaya picked up the drumsticks and sat down. Rima stood at her keyboard, her fingers placed on the keys.

Amu slightly smirked and spoke into her microphone, "It seems we've made you wait. Sorry about that." She turned to Utau, "Hoshina, you ready for this?"

Utau cast a sideways glance to Amu, "Of course, who do you think I am?"

The crowd cheered even louder, they loved the dominating and cool atmosphere their idols carried. The best part was how they were polite and nice; it was only during introductions for anything that they acted this way.

"Alright then, Mashiro. You too, Yuiki." Amu looked at Rima and then Yaya. They both started playing.

**(I originally wrote out Utau and Amu singing the song Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku, but I don't want to risk the story being taken down because I wasn't suppose to post anything like music lyrics. Therefore, I would like to recommend the awesome song to you people and I hope you'll take the time to listen to it. A quick thanks to Mrs. Flamer for pointing this out to me, thank you! ^_^ )**

.~.

After a few more seconds, the music started to die down to a stop and their fans cheered louder than ever.

The four girls walked backstage as an announcer ran out, "As you all know, that was _Maniactrical_'s song _Sweet Devil_ from their new album, _Darker than Black_. You can also see them later at _Kathie's Cupcake Café _for autographs!" The announcer had the face of a man who'd just won the lottery. It was something similar to it. Being the announcer for this _Maniactrical_ concert meant he was being paid twice as much as he usually made.

Behind stage, Yuukari smiled fondly at the four and said, "As always, you did a good job. Now let's hurry to the café. You have fans waiting for your autographs."

They all groaned as Rima just sighed. They all headed out and into a shiny, black convertible waiting for them. Yuukari got into the front with folded arms and crossed legs and said one word, "Drive." The chauffeur wordlessly drove to the café.

As the car drove, it passed the café where the four would be signing autographs. Amu looked out and saw fans lined up around the block. She rubbed her temples already feeling a headache.

The car the group arrived in was parked behind the cafe, where the girls and their manager walked out and into the café. As they walked down the hallway and out the "employees only" door, they weremet withcheers from their front of their fans, was a long table with four chairs, each with a pen in front of it.

"Hi everyone, Yaya is so happy to see you!" Yaya exclaimed, waving to them. The other girls said something similar with less exuberance than Yaya and they took a seat, picking up their pens as they started signing autographs.

A small boy walked up to Utau with wide eyes of happiness. He handed her a photo of herself for her to sign.

"And to whom am I signing this to?" she asked, taking the photo form him.

The child grinned and exclaimed excitedly, "My name's Keita and I am going to be a singer one day!"

Utau smiled a bit at his enthusiasm as she started writing.

The boy went on, "But all the boys at my school laugh. They think singing is for girls." Utau continued to write and looked up a bit.

She felt nostalgia at his sadness. After all, she was no different when she was his age. The children at her school often teased her for wanting to sing.

Utau finished writing and handed him back the now autographed photo. She smirked and said, "So? They are not the ones who decide if singing is for girls or boys. You are. I say you go for it and maybe someday, I'll be performing a duet with you."

Keita lit up, "Me too! Thanks for the autograph!" He ran out happier than ever and turned back to wave, "See you around!" Utau smiled a bit before starting to sign another autograph.

The four continued autographing fans' items for another half hour. Amu had just finished signing a teenage girl's CD as she looked up to see who was next in line but before she could a tall shadow loomed over her.

She looked up to see a woman who dressed in business suit and glasses similar to Yuukari. The similarities ended there asYuukari wore a beige business suit and squared-rimmed glasses while this woman wore a black business suit and small, circle-rimmed glasses. Yuukari had bright red bangs combed to the sides of her face and had a curled ponytail that reached just below her shoulders. This woman had soft, brown side-swept bangs and styled her hair into a neat bun.

Next to the woman was a young, teenage girl with honey, golden eyes like Amu's and caramel-colored, shoulder-length pigtails. Her hands were on her hips and the older woman had her arms crossed.

"Nee-san," the girl practically spat, with resentfulness in her eyes.

"Hello, Ami. Hello, Midori. What can I do for you today?" Amu asked politely, smiling up at them. These two were the last people she would expect to see. Much to Amu's great displeasure and the minor annoyance of the fans that had been waiting for the pink haired girl's attention, here they were, getting in the way of her autograph signing

"Cut the act! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Ami hissed, already unable to hide her anger.

Amu was about to answer, but the sound of Rima standing up cut her off. "If you aren't here for autographs then please stop holding up the line and leave." she scowled. By now, all three of the girls were looking at Ami and Amu.

Ami looked appalled, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Before an argument could break out, Yuukari stepped in, "This conversation will continue elsewhere."

Amu stood up and looked at her fans, "Sorry guys, I need to take care of something. I'll be back shortly." She said, smiling apologetically. The line of fans let out choruses of "aww's" and smiled understandingly.

Amu looked at Utau, Rima, and Yaya apologetically for leaving them to work for a while. They all nodded and smiled , Yuukari, Ami, and Midoriwalked down the hall and into a changing room for the café staff. Amu sat down while Yuukari stood next to her. Midori and Ami stood next to each other with their backs facing the door.

"You have disappointed me, Amu. Ami has become quite a successful singer, yet you have the audacity to selfishly steal from her, your own sister." Midori accused, narrowing her eyes at Amu.

Amu kept her calm demeanor despite the colorful words she was yelling in her head, "Steal? I have not done a thing to Ami or you ever since the day you two left six years ago."

Ami had already lost control of her temper now, "Shut up! I had it all! I had the attention, the money, fame, glory, gorgeous men, celebrity friends, and everything I could ask for! Every celebrity party had an invitation for me!" she took a few ragged breaths, "If only you hadnever came along! Because of you, I am never on speed dial for anyone who is anybody! All the popularity promoting jobs have been booked in your band's name! Now I'm only making a measly $50,000 a month, while each one of you is making hundreds of thousands of dollars!"Ami panted a bit and Midori pushed up her glasses.

"Have you no shame? You have stolen your sister's happiness, her _dream_! The very least you could do is share at least half of your earnings with us and promote her popularity by spending time with her, especially in front of the cameras!" Midori raised her voice, slightly shaking with anger. "Do you not care for your own mother and sister? Do you even know what you have put us through? You are a despicable excuse of a daughter." Midori whispered the last part.

"And you're saying you know even half of what Amu has gone through to get here?"a voice challenged behind them. Midori and Ami swerved around and saw that the voice had come from Utau as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Ami's eyes lit up to see her favorite childhood idol. "Utau-chan!" she squealed in delight. However, Utau ignored her and brushed past her.

Stopping beside Amu, she turned around and stared evenly at Midori, "After everything you've done, you have no right so say such things to Amu." she stated.

Ami's expression twisted into a mixture of shock, fear, and then anger. Why was her favorite idol turning against her and siding with Amu? It made Ami angrier than ever. Utau should be siding with her! She should be the one who spends almost every day with Utau. Why Amu? Why not her?

Amu stood up from her seat and stepped up to Midori, her face only centimeters from Midori's. "If I remember correctly, you two are no longer part of the Hinamori family." She slightly narrowed her eyes before continuing."Six years ago, you divorced Tsumugu, took Ami, had her cut ties with Tsumugu and I and then you did the same." Amu stated stoically.

Midori's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. "I took Ami to help her achieve her dream. Extra luggage was not something I could afford. Sacrifices were to be expected." she replied with an indifferent tone. She pushed up her glasses.

Amu chuckled darkly, "Help Ami achieve her dream? You mean the dream _you _were never able to achieve in your youth? Hmph, what a selfish woman you have become, Midori. You have forced your dream onto Ami at the expense of destroying a family. The worst part is that you had this planned from the start, havingall ties and connections severed so you could keep all the money to yourselves. You would have pushed me aside if it were I coming to you. So what makes you think I have done wrong by keeping the money and shunning Ami? Is that not what you have been doing for the past six years now?" Amu glared at Midori.

Midori furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. "Ami has a good supportive mother by her side. _You _have nothing but a drunken fool of a father." Amu was near her limit now. It was only a matter of time before she started full out yelling at Midori.

Utau spoke up, "Her father may have started drinking after your departure, but he is a man who'd never stooped to your level. Plus, Amu now has someone who's been more of a parent to her than you'll ever be."

Midori scowled at Utau. "And who might that be?"

"That'd be me. I'm Amu's legal guardian." Yuukari spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room.

Midori raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Hmm…" she mused, "You Sanjo? Things seem to have gotten more interesting now… But keep in mind that I can go to court and regain custody of you." she sneered at Amu.

Yuukari stepped between them, looking Midori in the eye. "I wouldn't mind going to court for this. Just keep in mind that I'll have more lawyers on this than you will." She warned.

Midori took a step back and glared mincingly at Yuukari. Finally, she sighed and pushed up her glasses. "I always thought you resembled your father too much. Sadly, Iwascorrect." she smirked at Amu. "Ami, we're leaving." she turned to leave.

Ami snapped out of her trance. "This isn't over!" she swore, quickly following her mother.

Amu finally let out a sigh of relief. She would occasionally see her mother and Ami on the television but this was the first time she had actually seen them in person. Like her mother, Ami always had to have the last word for the sake of her large ego. Amu hoped nothing too bad would come from them any time soon. They would definitely come back with more.

Yuukari sighed, "Stay on your guard. For now, continue to go about your days as usual, but be careful."

Utau and Amu nodded, and the three of them walked back out. The two resumed signing autographs after sending Yaya and Rima meaningful glances and a brief apology for the fans.

Night time had already come when the last of the fans left. The four girls and Yuukari walked out to an awaiting car and got in.

"So what did the witches come for?" Rima asked, slightly narrowing her eyes. Amu stayed silent as she continued to look out the window.

Utau started to explain, "Apparently, they came out of spite. Things got a bit _personal…_ but their main objective was to obtain more money and fame through Amu."

Rima narrowed her eyes furtherwhile Yaya's fist clenched. "That woman… I hate her." Yaya whispered venomously.

They all turned to Yaya in surprise. She almost never used such words, let along speak in first person. "But don't worry Amu-chi! Yaya and everybody else are here for you!" she cheered, reverting to her old self.

Amu smiled at her. "Thanks." she replied, grateful to have such great friends.

"Did you mention that in addition to Amu, Yuukari is also the legal guardian of you and I?" Rima asked Utau.

Utau shrugged. "It wouldn't have made much of a difference if I told them. Besides, they'll most likely find out eventually." she reasoned.

"Hmph. Eventually, huh? I wonder what'll happen then." Rima mused bitterly.

Utau and the others said nothing and rode in heavy silence back home. When they arrived to their estate, Yuukari and the four got out and went inside

Sanjo cleared her throat, drawing four pairs of eyes to her. "Thank you for your hard work today. I have cleared tomorrow's schedule for you so that you may have a day off. However, you still have your tutors coming in the morning. The first one arrives at 8am. Be prepared, alright?" she stated.

The four stifled groans. For obvious reasons, the four were not able to go to schools with others and it was more convenient to have tutors. The lessons and tutors themselves were not bad, but it was extremely boring and strict.

"Alright then. Goodnight girls… and don't stay up too late." Yuukari teased before heading off to finish some paperwork.

The four girls walked upstairs to a hallway with four doors and split into a series of more hallways at the end. Stopping before the doors to their rooms, they said their goodnights before walking in and softly closing the door behind them. Inside, the four each headed for the bathroom, hoping a hot shower or bath would wash off the day's of them felt much better afterwards. Utau sat up in bed on her laptop. Rima read some gag manga. Yaya went to make some calls.

Amu fell onto her bed exhausted. She grabbed her iPod and headphones, turning on some music. As she listened, she thought back to the day her mother had taken Ami and left. Her father, Tsumugu, fell into a depression, started drinking, and often came home drunk. He lost his job a few months later. The house would be filthy when she came home from school. It was pitiful.

Things at school were not going any better. She'd foolishly fallen for the school heartthrob, Hotori Tadase, and was dating him for a time. It wasn't long before he dumped herwithout any explanation. Like all of his other admirers, Amu was hopelessly head over heels forthe school's prince. If only she had not been so blind, she would have seen it coming. He started talking to her less and the princely smiles stopped. It was not until she saw him kissing another girl that she would finally realized she was just another toy. His words from that day echoed through her head, _"What are you, stupid?"_

Unwanted tears started to well into Amu's eyes, bringing her back to reality. Things were starting to improve nowthough. Tsumugu was slowly recovering through weekly visits to rehab. Amu hired a distant relative to take care of him and the house. Hotori Tadase, as well asmiddle school,were in the past now and she was being privately tutored to skip her high school years.

She lived with Yuukari now. Yuukari had become the legal guardian of Amu, Utau, and Rima but not Yaya. The three all had problems with their family, but not Yaya. Yaya was staying with them because her parents had to move out of Japan. Yaya had just recently gotten a baby brother, Tsubasa, about a year ago but the bad air quality in Japan hadworsened his health. Therefore, her parents and Tsubasa moved to America. Yaya wanted to stay so Yuukari offered her a spot in the band. Reluctantly, her parents agreed to let Yaya stay because after all, Yaya was still their precious daughter. Occasionally, Yaya made calls to check up on them and see how they were doing.

Amu sighed and put away her iPod and headphones. She felt a little better now. She turned off the lights and fell asleep. Within an hour, everyone else in the manor eventually followed suit.

.~.

The next morning, Amu awoke to aroma of coffee coming from the kitchendownstairs. After taking a shower, she threw on a black polo t-shirt and dark, navy jeans. Giving a nod of approval in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Amu was shocked to find everybody already awake. Yuukari was sipping coffee and looking over some papers. Utau was pouring coffee into some mugs to go. Yaya was eating cereal and Rima nibbled her French toast as they watched a comedy act on TV. She looked at the clock that read 7:55am.

"'Good morning to you too." Utau greeted, causing everyone to turn towards Amu.

She quickly compiled herself and crossed her arms, "Good morning." Amu took a mug and began sipping from it until the doorbell rang.

A maid went to answer the door and came back after a few minutes. "The first tutor for today has arrived." she informed the group.

"Please show him into the Oak Room." Yuukari replied.

The maid nodded and bowed before walking back out. Yuukari turned to the girls, "I suggest you head there now."

They nodded and left, leaving the dishes and mugs for the maids. Yuukari sighed as she gathered her papers and headed to her office to complete more work for the day.

The Oak Room was actually just a small library in the manor where the girls usually went for their academic studies. They inwardly groaned and complained as they saw him take out a history textbook.

.~.

That was insanely long. I actually had this written down into a notebook, but it took me forever to type it all down. I do not know when I will be updating this story because I want to work on my other story(s). Therefore, I hope you liked it and tell me what you think!

A thousand thanks to ItachiUchiha17- who has been a fantastic beta-reader!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

_Adieu!_


End file.
